Cardiovascular (CV) disease is the leading cause of morbidity and mortality in the US and worldwide. Non-invasive imaging provides valuable information to assess differential diagnosis and to help formulate a management plan. Unfortunately, most existing training programs in CV imaging offer only fragmented and discipline-constrained training opportunities, and very few offer training that incorporates clinicl and translational research in imaging science. This is the first competing renewal application for Brigham and Women's Hospital noninvasive cardiovascular imaging T32 program. This program offers post-doctoral research training for individuals with an MD, or combined MD/PhD degrees, who have completed clinical training in cardiology, radiology, or cardiovascular imaging who are committed to pursuing an academic career in CV imaging science. Our objective is to provide a multidisciplinary research environment that integrates CV biology, pharmacology, and imaging technology, with which to train clinician-scientists in translational imaging science. All the fellws have presented their work at national meetings. In the first 3.5 years of this T32 grant, our trainees have authored 63 manuscripts (some currently under review) with more than 90% being original contributions. Importantly, those who completed training to date have obtained academic faculty positions and have already obtained or are actively pursuing independent funding opportunities, all strong indicators of program success. Our mentors are primarily comprised of cardiologists and radiologists, but also include faculty from Pulmonary Medicine, Pathology, Anesthesia, Endocrinology, and the Center for Systems Biology at MGH. All of the mentors have an extensive portfolio of collaborations. We offer research opportunities in seven primary areas of imaging research: (1) molecular imaging, (2) myocardial structure and function, (3) cell-based therapy, (4) genetics, (5) pulmonary hypertension, (6) vascular imaging, and (7) outcomes research. The proposed program supports 3 positions/year for two years of continued research training. With this renewal, we continue our primary goals of providing leadership in academic cardiovascular imaging and training future leaders in imaging science to improve outcomes in cardiovascular disease.